


Treat

by WuGuo



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Minor Arthur(La légende du Roi Arthur)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuGuo/pseuds/WuGuo
Summary: 一个失恋的小男孩和他很酷的大姐姐。现代AU，莫甘娜18岁，亚瑟10岁。





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前的万圣节贺文，傻白甜一发完！

由于梅林这一通紧急来电不巧打断了描眼线的工程，莫甘娜把车停在小学门口的时候仍多少有些不快。她靠在车门上对着小圆镜检查妆容，不时抬眼看看校门口，只期望对方别耽误她太久。学校里涌出一群又一群戏装打扮的孩子，这才让莫甘娜想起万圣夜表演这回事，而她的弟弟还在其中扮演——

“——一位勇敢的骑士！”亚瑟挥舞着木剑大声嚷嚷的情景随即出现在她眼前。他在院子里兴奋乱跑，后面还跟着心力交瘁的梅林试图给他系好臂甲的绑带。

想到这莫甘娜啪嗒合上圆镜，略不耐烦地环顾四周寻找这位缺乏准时观念的骑士。不一会她总算看到了骑士斗篷的猩红色。亚瑟双手拎着露出半截木剑柄的书包，慢吞吞地挪出校门，在周围小孩子的叽叽喳喳中他似乎唯独对脚下的人行道花砖产生浓厚兴趣，莫甘娜确实有点担心他会朝前栽倒过去，于是她唤了他一声。

“亚瑟。”声音不大，他正好听见。男孩抬头看见了她，这才回神朝她走来。

“梅林呢？”亚瑟问，不太高兴的样子。

莫甘娜撇撇嘴。“真没礼貌，”她说着拉开拎包的拉链，“梅林没告诉你今天我接你吗？”

亚瑟摇头。莫甘娜从包里取出手机，解锁，递给亚瑟：“给他打电话问清楚，免得你又跳车逃跑，还在街上大呼小叫。”

亚瑟的脸涨红了。“还不是因为你说要绑架我！”他恼火地说，“梅林说要有自我保护意识。”他把手机塞回给莫甘娜，气乎乎地拉开后车门钻了进去。

莫甘娜也坐进了驾驶室。“只是吓唬你一下，没想到你当真了。”她对着后视镜里皱着张脸的亚瑟挑眉一笑，亚瑟抱着双臂往座椅里窝得深了些。

“臭女巫。”他说。

“小祸害。”她说。

汽车缓缓驶离街区。往常小男孩和大女孩在车开动后会迅速吵起架来，接着莫甘娜就会故意打开车载音响播放死亡摇滚，而亚瑟则以双手捂住耳朵大叫来对抗。今天车内反常的安静，让莫甘娜忍不住在等红灯的时候向后座扫了一眼。

亚瑟——穿着全套像模像样的骑士披挂——无精打采地靠在角落里，额头贴着车窗，像头吃了败仗的小狮子，连红色的鬃毛都怏怏地垂了下来。

亚瑟沉浸在正经的忧郁之中。这可真是少见。

“我们的骑士这是怎么啦？”莫甘娜打了个响指以引起注意，“你今天太乖了，简直不像你。发生什么了？跟人打架了？在台上忘词了？桂妮薇儿不理你了？”

桂妮薇儿是全校公认最可爱的小姑娘，亚瑟傻乎乎地痴迷着她。万圣夜表演选角的时候，排演的老师当即宣布山林仙女的角色就是为她准备的。于是亚瑟念念不忘的两件事就是“我当骑士啦！”和“我和桂妮薇儿一起表演！”小男孩甚至满心期待桂妮薇儿会因为自己帅气的装束对自己产生好感，因此每天还花更长的时间认真地预演走台。

如果不是没开音响，莫甘娜都不会听到亚瑟“嗯”了一声。

不幸言中。“小可怜。”她叹了一口气。

“她跟兰斯洛特一起回家了。”亚瑟闷闷地和盘托出，甚至忘了像往常那样反驳一句“我不小”。

“还手拉手。”他委委屈屈地补充道。

莫甘娜实在不擅长安慰人，尤其是对这个互相不对路还比自己小不少的弟弟。以往这种情况总少不了梅林那家伙解决。

梅林的胡子啊！莫甘娜毫无头绪地用指尖叩着方向盘。兴许是梅林这名字真的拥有神奇的力量，在前方的车龙开动之前，莫甘娜伸手够到扔在副驾驶座的包，掏出一个方方正正的小盒子。

晚上聚会要分送的巧克力本来是按人数算好了的，不过，管它呢，自己不吃又没什么大不了。莫甘娜抬手一抛，纸盒稳稳落在亚瑟腿边碰出咔的一声轻响。

“吃点甜的会好受些的。”

亚瑟愣了愣，犹疑地伸手抓住那颗分量不小的糖果。

“……谢谢。”他别扭地道谢，与后视镜里的莫甘娜对视一下就赶紧挪开目光。巧克力包装上的凯尔特风花纹在光线下闪闪发亮，亚瑟对着光从不同角度看它，然后才小心翼翼地装进口袋里。

“莫甘娜。”

亚瑟凑上前去，趴在驾驶座的椅背上。莫甘娜看看他。

“嗯？”她问。

“万圣夜快乐。”他小声说。


End file.
